My Cute Rabbit Hero
by ACrazyPerson3698
Summary: America and England stumbled upon problems and it involves about America having rabbit ears and a rabbit tail. How worse can it get? Will the two even get the happy ending they deserve?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so this a boring story so no big deal actually. I'm practically bored so yeah, Hope you enjoy this This is just some USxUK story**

**Summary**

**America and England had stumbled upon problems and are currently having a new one and it's about America having rabbit ears and a rabbit tail. How worse can it actually get? **

**-Hidekaz Himaruya own APH not me **

…

…

…

England was at his home sitting while drinking a cup of tea. He was enjoying the peace around him until someone perfectly DESTROYED it.

"GOOD MORNING IGGY!" America shouted loudly (Almost TOO MUCH LOUD actually) making England jump and dropped his precious tea.

"Yeah, Just **GREAT…**I hope there's nothing worse than **this**" England scowled sarcastically while noticing the broken tea cup.

"Oh, Come On Iggy! You don't have to be so sarcastic you know" America pouted while pretending looking hurt

"Like I care, and why are you BLOODY FUCKING here anyway?" England asked while pointing a finger at America.

"Umm, hang out?" America almost sounded like asking while tilting his head to the side.

"And what the hell are we supposed to do then?" England asked obviously annoyed at the fact of what mess the younger nation can do. America just shrugged and suddenly grinned, shoving something at England for him to see

"What the hell is this?" England asked as he glimpse at the pendant. The pendant has a strange carving around the moonstone and somehow gives out a strange aura from it even though it looked pretty normal.

"A pendant, DUH" America embraced his arms to his chest stubbornly making Poor-ol-Iggy irriated

"Well, _EXCUSE ME_ for asking but I already know it's a pendant I'm not a retard like you anyway" England growled and America just rolled his eyes while muttering something to himself. England noticed this but choose to ignore it.

"Take a sit, I'll go and make you some tea" England ordered which America obediently followed

"England make it coffee instead ok" America grinned while waving his hand. After a while England returned and handed over the coffee to America, while sipping his coffee America remembered something and started to talk to England while totally looking hyper ready to burst something. England found this "_cute and innocent"_

"England, Guess what!" America started to jump excitedly while his hands gripped England's shoulders

"W-What?" England stuttered and can't help but blush a little from embarrassment when he noticed how close America is. It was a good thing that the American didn't notice.

"Aren't I cool Iggy! I save a cute girl from being cornered by those stupid morons and let them have a taste of my fist, it was actually funny how they run way when I beat all of them in the ass. IT WAS HILARIOUS! After that she smiled at me and gave me this amulet for thanking me. She even said how heroic I was when I tried to save her and kiss me at the cheek making me very flattered" America smiled while a blush was taking all over his face as he remembers the kiss he received a while ago and suddenly cover his face both of his hands while shaking his head violently. This actually made England _"jealous"_ yet he would deny that he actually was anyway and have to admit that America was being "_Uber Cute" even though it was meant for that girl and not for him._

"_Well, isn't that nice…America's bragging about how he helped a certain girl from being cornered by some idiots and how he beat their ass out and how he received a pendant and a KISS making him totally embarrassed and flattered making me realize how really stupid he is for being a cheeky brat"_ England thought sarcastically while getting really flustered and annoyed at the thought of how it really affected America by a cute girl's kiss at his cheek.

America noticed England's frown. "Silly Iggy…" America chuckled as he suddenly stands and dragged England outside.

"What the hell are you doing?" England asked while looking totally shock.

"Umm…dragging you to a theater?" America answered with a hint of doubt in his tone still looking pretty calm.

"I thought you hate theaters? I remembered you saying that those kind of things are too boring for you" England was pretty confused after all this is **AMERICA** we're talking about suddenly dragging our Iggy to _a theater of all places._

"Uh yeah, I did say that but that's what you like right. Is it bad or something?" America asked while having a "ohgodithinkimscrewed look". England chuckled

"No, it isn't" England smiled. He was glad that America was thinking about him. It made him happy

"Then let's go!" America grinned and dragged England with him with much faster strides wanting to get to the theater as soon as possible while England just came along and smiled.

They already finished watching the theater play which obviously almost killed America from boredom which England noticed.

"It's pretty boring huh…" England smirked teasingly making America uneasy and pout.

"It's not my fault that it actually was, you know!...but it was a little interesting too about Shakespeare's sonnets and all..**BUT IT'S STILL HARD TO UNDERSTAND DUDE!**" America whined

"Cheeky brat…" England teased letting out a laugh when America muttered about something while totally looking pissed…

Along the way both of them walk slowly enjoying each presence's not noticing that the noon already passed.

"Ahhh, I never notice that it's night already" America stated as he lifted his head upwards looking at the skies.

"Yeah" England agrees when he also turn his attention at the skies above

"..." America muttered something while mesmerizing the beautiful starry sky. England somehow noticed that America looked serious while there was something bothering on his mind making him very curious….

"I-I think I'm gonna….to England…" America mumbled looking determined all of a sudden.

"Hmm?...What is it?" England asked after hearing America called his name. America was shock and suddenly flailed his arm around in the air while his mouth gaping

"Ah! I was talking to myself that's all!" America protested while England just stared for a while and returned to his gaze at the road. America just sighed with relief and continued to walk towards England when he noticed England was already in the lead.

At England's Home

"Umm Iggy, can I stay here for today? Please" America asked while having a look that no one can ever resist.

"Fine" England scowled with defeat. _"Damn him for being cute" _England thought as America let out a "victory" grin. America went to the guest room where he would probably sleeping at for tonight. Rummaging noises was heard from that direction which bothered England a lot…

"What bloody hell is he doing?" England thought while having a look of discomfort and went towards the room to make sure America was not doing something so stupid…

"Ah, England there's something I have to say to you. It's not really important actually but…" America was having a weary smile and started to fidget. _"God this is so difficult!" _America screamed through his mind as he tried his best to confess something to England.

"What is it?" England asked having a totally innocent confused look all over his face making America even more nervous now that England is asking him.

"Uh..Umm..I-I..kinda.." America stuttered while blushing really madly when suddenly a light from the pendant started to blind them both. It made England a little drowsy. When England noticed the light started to fade out there was something that made him stare in awe and shock.

"Nnngh" America moaned as he finally regained conscious from the blinding light while rubbing his head to soothe the headache that he was still suffering. Somehow he felt something was _strange _about his body but choose to ignore it.

"What was that?" America asked when he suddenly noticed England just sat there while looking totally shocked and bewildered at him.

"Is something wrong?" America asked looking a little scared at how England was staring at him since England look very terrified.

"Y-You Have B-Bu-Bunny Ears!" England finally confessed at America while America became pale…

"W-What.." America thought when he quickly touch his head and noticed he touched something _fluffy and soft.._

America suddenly dashed towards a nearest mirror where it happens to be at a bathroom. After a while England heard something that made him jumped and surprised.

"OH MY GOD!" America shouted vey loudly (which what actually England hears earlier) suddenly running towards England.

England noticed America was running towards him and suddenly felt a very…_very.. _bad feeling about this. America suddenly tackled him down making them fall over the ground.

_Ouch…_

"Iggy! I have rabbit ears and a rabbit tail!" America panicked as he started to hug England tightly. It was obvious that America was scared like shit but seriously…_He_ was becoming too much of a troublesome prick already. It's not like it bothered England entirely anyway….

"It's okay America, it's okay.." England comforted while embracing the younger nation in return.

"God…today is so messed up already" England thought as he sighed. Today might be chaotic but still England had to admit that America having a bunny tail and bunny ears make him even "Cuter" making England tempted to kidnapped him and just make him all his…._wait a minute did I just…_

"What the fuck! I didn't just think of that! I JUST DIDN'T!" England screamed through his thoughts after realizing how much of a pervert he sounded and it seriously terrified him…because he might actually do something he would soon regret sooner or later…

Because of this England suddenly pushed America away while looking very troubled while America seems to be surprised and hurt by it which England didn't notice. He was too occupied with what he was thinking anyway…

"I…uhh…need to do something so…" England lied while America just stared at him looking a little disappointed…

"Sure..Thanks Iggy" America smiled yet somehow it bothered England but ignored it and leave immediately since he was really bothered by something earlier and seriously needed to be alone even just for a second leaving America there all alone in the ground.

"Stupid England.." America mumbled while blushing due to anger being mad at England for being so clueless while being mad at him self for not confessing already...It's his fault if England didn't knew it but still….AND Why does he have to focused him self at solving his "bunny problems"! Life was being unfair to him….

"If only I said "I love you" to him earlier…I wouldn't be so damn hurt…" America thought bitterly…

England was at the kitchen sitting alone thinking really deep. "I'm so stupid! Leaving immediately just because of what I thought earlier and left America there all alone.." England thought as guilt building up "It's not like he would like me to stay there with him anyway…" England mumbled bitterly. It was true anyway He wanted America all for himself only and only for him ever since he started to realize he loved the young man. Why fuss about it right now!…."Stupid" England muttered to him self and finally decided to return back.

England returned at the living room after feeling a little refreshed after thinking something and noticed the sleeping figure at his sofa. England chuckled at the sight and covered America with a blanket to keep his warm. England gently caressed America's hair as he stared at him for a while and realized how America can really hit his head so hard making him only think of the younger nation. England suddenly leaned himself at the nation's ears…

"I love you, you git" England whispered and kiss America in the forehead gently.

England sat besides him enjoying the sight in front of him...

**...**

…

…

**Hahaha stupid story actually End of chapter one so what do ya think? Sorry if some grammar was wrong afterall I am a Filipino so yeah…Anyway mind tell me what's wrong ok so thanks…**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Ok so yeah I know this sucks cause of grammar and blah blah… but pls. review or smack me and tell the truth! Tell it's ugly or something (if that's what you think that is….) and I'll try to improved myself cause that's what I'm dong right now anyway….

It was a pleasant morning and a ray of the sunshine's light illuminates through a certain blonde who slowly wake up because of it…

"Nnngh…Stupid light…" America growled as he let out a stifle yawn. He suddenly noticed a blanket and a certain stupid moron sleeping beside him. America smiled and admired the sleeping figure.

America eventually stretched out his arms and stood up getting energetic but was immediately drained as he remembered about his rabbit ears and his tail.

"I seriously need to find a way out of this…" America sighed as he think hard about his new problem. He took a glanced at the clock hanging at the wall and stare at it for a while…America suddenly took out the amulet that is responsible for what he is now and scan it thoroughly. After spending a long time at scanning the amulet America noticed a strange tattoo behind it and began to suspect something. America took a seat from the kitchen and sat on it in the opposite way and continued to scan the amulet. America spent hours scanning it and eventually the hand at the clock tattoo moved on its own which America noticed. His heart was throbbing with pain which caused him to fall down from his seat and grimaced. This actually woke the stupid Brit and startled him.

He felt like his soul was being dragged by something and it seriously hurt him like hell causing him to shout and gripped his chest dearly while his breathing seems to be quickened and weak causing him to pant endlessly...

"America!" England shouted as he run towards the noise witnessing America looked seriously weak, trying to stand while holding a chair for his support. England eventually helped America by holding America's arm to his shoulder and gripped at America's waist.

"D-Don't *pant* I-I can do this *pant* B-by my-myself…" America said between his pants trying to look like he was perfectly fine which actually fails.

"DON'T LIE! ..GIT!" England shouted due to frustration on how America badly gotten him a heart attack. This actually made America flinched and silent, looking seriously annoyed. After some time they had made at the room which England let America do what he want. America walked steadily and let him self fall at the bed. England stood in front of him and looked at America straight which seemed to make America nervous.

"What happened to you?" England asked looking stressed out while massaging his temples trying to ease the headache he was currently suffering.

"It's none of your business…" America replied avoiding eye contact with England which made England more pissed than he already was.

"None of my business he says" England muttered darkly, his heart flooded with anger as he lifted America by dragging his collar shirt closed to him. This caught America off guard and shocked.

"Don't you even know how I almost felt when I saw you like that! You freaked me out like hell! And you just say _it's none of my business! _Well Fuck that!" England screeched and broke down crying releasing his grip at America and letting him collapsed to the ground, lowering his head, sobbing.

America saw this and broke his heart to pieces. America felt guilty and regretted at what he said earlier and urged himself to do something and think of something _fast_. America suddenly hugged England tightly which caught England off guard.

"I'm sorry…" America apologized tightening his grip over the Britain afraid of being pushed away. England let himself hugged by the stupid git who always seem to have an effect on him no matter what happens.

"_England's scent…" _America thought as he rest his head to England's neck and breathe normally enjoying the scent that he was once knew ever since from his childhood. England blushed and jerked a little at the sensation of America breathing at his neck while his heart was beating like crazy, feeling hot.

America unconsciously licked England's neck making England shiver and shocked. England smacked America in the head for surprising him and for _licking _him…

"Oww! What the hell was that for!" America asked touching the bump that had formed on his head while England looked very dumbfounded.

"_WHY THE HELL YOU WHAT YOU DID LIKE YOU DON'T THOUGH YOU JUST DID STUPID GIT" _England screamed to his thoughts annoyed and confused at what happened.

"I DID THAT BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID!" England shouted covering his neck where America licked.

"I didn't e-ev…" America came to senses and blushed madly as he finally noticed the mistake he had done. _I-I never noticed that I…I licked England's…WAAAHHH!_

America dashed outside the room looking ashamed like hell. England just watched America flee the room still looking confused at what happened.

There was an awkward silence around the two young men at the living room doing their own thing. England was staring at the blank television as if it was turned on or something while America preferred to stare at a wall like it was the most epic thing that any mankind ever made.

Two of them shifted their gaze and tried to check each other not knowing that they were actually doing the same. Both of them jerked at the eye contact and immediately look away returning to their gaze at the television and at the wall while blushing.

"Stupid Git…" England grumbled thinking about the scene earlier…

"Old man…" America mumbled as a reply to what England grumbled still feeling guilty at the scene earlier. Again more heavy silence broke in and started to spread around them causing an uncomfortable presence.

"You don't understand…" America huffed looking annoyed while England seemed to be offended by this.

"How in the world would I understand when you suddenly licked it! you git!" England screamed getting flustered at America.

"I was out of my mind at that time! How would I know I had licked you! You jerk!" America also screamed getting guilty and annoyed at himself.

Two of them began to fight throwing insults back and forth when suddenly the door opened and was being entered by someone.

"England I got you the- A-America! " The nation dropped the papers and documents while his mouth gape wide open obviously shocked at what he saw…

"J-Japan" Both Nation uttered as they looked dumbfounded at the intruder that seemed to ruin the atmosphere into something more awkward.

"_I'm totally in a deep sh*t…" _America thought looking horrified at Japan who also seems to looked like he saw a freaking ghost…

CHAPTER 2 END!

Did you enjoy? Anyway thanks again for reading and you now may review again ok? Please tell me what you think about this to help me improve thanks.

In the first chapter…Umm…ok I noticed America's kinda umm…I don't know...uke? (*bang*) since England's like the one who's acting like the seme (*bang* two consecutive kills!) And it disturbed me like hell (not actually since I also want England dominating America *insert evil laugh*)

And… even if I put some licking part this is still rated t since I don't even dare myself to write *mature contents* even if I'm been reading those here in fanfiction (what do you expect! yaoi and yuri virus affected me!) And I only do these things because I love Alfred frigging too much that I can pair him up with *almost* everyone if it got my interest or I'm in the mood to do it. (same reason with Zack Fair from FFVII)

That's all! Long isn't it? Well just suffer since it's a crazy person you're talking to. Again thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong> ~**At the Back Stage~**

RM: Hi Guys! I'm here!**  
><strong>America: (suddenly barges in) Hellooo~  
>RM: (-_-) …<br>America: Hmm? What?  
>RM: Nothing… (Looks at the pile of hamburgers) Don't mind me…<br>America: OohhKaaay~ Anyway! I'll be disclaiming Boys and Girls!  
>RM: (Sipping soda) Eh? Oh! Right…<br>America: People here are owned by someone…Have Fun!  
>RM: What? That was fast…<br>America: Anything's fast for a hero! (Doing "The Hero Pose")  
>RM: Riight…Anyway where's England?<br>America: About that…He's pretty busy with his cooking…  
>RM: Is that so…Soo~ did you ate his scones?<br>America: Yeah but it taste bad like always...It's not like it would change anyway  
>RM: You got a good point…Anyway, have fun reading!<br>America: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Two of them began to fight throwing insults back and forth when suddenly the door opened and was being entered by someone.<em>

"_England I got you the- A-America! " The nation dropped the papers and documents while his mouth gape wide open obviously shocked at what he saw…_

"_J-Japan" Both Nation uttered as they looked dumbfounded at the intruder that seemed to ruin the atmosphere into something more awkward. _

"_I'm totally in a deep sh*t…" America thought looking horrified at Japan who also seems to look like he saw a freaking ghost._

America looked like he was about to die from something, sitting at the chair on the living room.

"America …" a voice was heard which seems to belong to the person in front of America.

"I'm doomed…" America mumbled still trapped in his world getting all gloomy…

"America…" This time the voice was getting louder yet was still ignored by the American.

"Japan saw me…He saw me…" America mumbled clutching his head as if he was suffering from some headache.

"AMERICA!" The person finally snapped and smacked America's head by his hand.

"WTF! Who did that!" America asked getting caught off guard as he tries to regain posture. America noticed the angry Brit standing in front of him.

"I was calling you many times! You moron" England scowled as he dragged America somewhere…

"NONONONO! Japan is still there!" America shrieked as he tried to get out of the Britain's grip knowing where England will bring him. England felt annoyed as he pulled America to the room.

"God Dammit!" England cursed as he tried his best to pull America inside. _Stupid strength! It's bloody hard to pull America when he's this strong! Dammit!_

"NO!" America yelled and finally got free when he pull himself out of England's grip using his tremendous strength, but because of this England lost his balance causing him to fall, topping America. Both England and America blushed after realizing their _situation…_

"OHGODTHATWASANACCIDENTYOUGIT!" England bursted out as he stupidly retreated.

"I-I al-already know that! You jerk!" America stuttered pointing his finger at Arthur getting embarrassed at what happened. England immediately stood properly trying to regain himself seriously for he was thinking about the stupid git.

"This won't happen if you just went there! You git" England scowled still blushing while America was just left there on the ground looking dumb. America immediately stood up immediately and hugged his arms to his in a childish manner while making a pouty face.

"A hero mustn't show a silly appearance of him you know! It's a huge thing for any heroes!" America retorted as he pouted looking at a different direction, avoiding England seriously.

"Japan might able to help you if you just told him what happened! Moron!" England annoyingly stated, getting pissed at America.

"But I can't do it! It's killing me dude!" America panicked running in circles as he was getting teary-eyed all of the sudden looking stupid.

England sighed feeling tired as he desperately think something that would made America freaking move…When suddenly it struck him…He suddenly smirks.

"Then it's impossible for you…Even though you're a hero…" England suddenly said in a depressing and a pitying manner, sighing to himself. America heard this and looked like he just seen hell…

"W-What…" America mumbled weakly, looking pale and hurt at what England said. Seeing how this makes America react made England smirk wider for he had gained victory.

"Nothing's impossible for a hero right? I guess you lied huh…" England added now can seen smirking making the younger nation feel like he was being cheated…

"N-No...thing's Impos…sible for a…H-Hero!" America stuttered while having a hurt yet determined look on his face blushing due to anger…

"Is that so? Prove it then" England mockingly smirked making America furious and pissed.

"I'LL PROVE YOU THAT NOTHING'S IMPOSSIPLE FOR A HERO! JUST YOU WAIT!" America declared angrily and strutted immediately towards the room where Japan is waiting…England chuckled for the sudden outburst of America and felt a little guilty…

_He got fooled so easily…Too bad some of the nations were there…_

* * *

><p>"Japan I'm-…WTF!" America looked pale and looked like he seen hell yet again. This time he received twice the damage from earlier…<em>Oh shit…<em>

"So it's true that's America have bunny ears! Aru~" China stated looking a little shock while the man beside him released an intimidating and an evil aura while smiling giving shivers to the nations on the room…

"_Monsieur, _Don't forget that he have a tail too" France smiled holding a rosy red rose while unknowingly petals(?) started to fall around out of the blue…This made America felt a little disgusted and weird…

"America really seems to be having fun~" Russia (who seems to be responsible for the intimidating and the evil aura) gleefully said as he smiled innocently. America had a look of a person who's about to commit suicide, frozen like a statue trapped in his own world….

"Ve~ America look pale…What should we do Germany?" Italy asked at serious man who seems to be deep in thought…

"Maybe we should burn all the hamburgers…Maybe that would wake him up to reality…" Germany suggested to Italy. America heard the line "burn all the hamburgers" making him snapped back to reality…

"DON'T HARM THE HAMBURGERS!" America pointed his finger at Germany giving daggers and a mad atmosphere. England eventually sighed knowing that this kind of thing will happen…

"_What an idiot…" _England thought when he noticed America suddenly realized what he should be saying…

"WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET HERE!" The nation suddenly exclaimed having a look of someone who's forever doom in his life. Germany went towards the shocked Nation, patting its shoulder trying to calm down the American.

"We we're called up here because of an emergency, America" Germany answered in a serious yet in a comforting manner making the nation calmed down a bit. France eventually barges in and beamed his best smile.

"You should smile _Amérique, _there's nothing wrong having rabbit ears and a tail you know…_" _France said in reassuring manner smiling while some of the nations nod. Despite hating France, England also agrees with him…

"France's right…If this bothers you so much, I'll try to help you so…" Japan looked serious and is really attentive at giving his support for America. America's shock and anger was replaced by guilt and relieve as he realize why the nations were there…

"I-Is that so…I'm sorry" America frowns as he sighed looking tired feeling a little guilty. The nations looked at him and eventually smiles. Suddenly Japan noticed something and started to talk.

"Does your boss know any of this?" Japan suddenly asked at America while the other nation looked to the side thinking as he scratched his head…

"Not really, I'll just let him know later" America replied making a silly grin realizing his stupidity for not telling his boss about his current situation…

"But this means you will be absent at any meeting aru…" China stated making the other nations realized it…

"Yep! I don't really know if I should be sad or not…" America confessed having a quirky smile making the other nations sigh. At least he never changes…

"Not seeing America makes me sad…I can't imagine how he'll suffer under my hands…" Russia admitted frowning (cutely…) while the others back away from him especially America as they realized what he just said…

"U-Uuhh…Thanks…" America said while he wearily smiles at Russia…_What a scary guy…_

Suddenly Germany took out a notepad and a pen as he walked towards the young nation.

"How did this happen, America?" Germany suddenly asked while America just sighed remembering what happened. America told how this happened and how he found out the strange clock on the amulet that could hurt him badly everytime it moves in each numbers…

"Soo~ you're telling us that you really don't know why it happened?" Germany asked a little confused while America silently nod.

"Is that so…" Japan muttered looking a little worried if they could be at help at all…

"Vee~ my head hurts maybe we should eat some pasta…" Italy whined not getting what America just said wanting to eat some pasta...Germany eventually smacked Italy's head who's obviously annoyed at him, not saying a word.

"All we have to do is find the cure and found out why he's like this" England stated to the nations while America just stood there thinking something when suddenly he grinned…

"I guess it just have to be me! I'll find the reason behind for sure and find the cure! So any ideas you guys got there?" America declared and asked to the nations while his confident grin beamed. England was about to say something but was interrupted when the nation spoke up.

"Well then! Let's just stick to my plan and cure my state!" America thumbs up grinning like an idiot while making England pissed.

"Idiot! That's why we're all here today you know! All of us will work together" England retorted at America while the young nation frowns.

"Come on dude, it's no big deal…It's my problem and I should handle it on my own" America said in a serious manner and started to walk away.

"Thanks guys, I'll go to New York today" America let the other nations know and walk towards the door.

"America! You can't just-.." England was interrupted when he heard what America said.

"You're not my brother or my guardian anymore, I can do this…" America eventually leaves leaving England shocked and hurt. England eventually sighed as he tries not to get affected by what America just said…

"Haah…That git…I'm sorry guys for calling you here…" England sighed and apologized to the nations knowing that it was a bother…The other nations know what made England frown and just remained silent, understanding what he was feeling.

"It's okay England…This won't happen if I didn't come here…" Japan sadly said when suddenly England pats Japan's shoulder trying to reassure him.

"It's not your fault Japan, what you did was right...If it wasn't for you, they will never what exactly happened to him" England smiled while the other nations sighed and eventually smile in return.

"I guess that's it huh" Russia smiled a little while the others just nodded.

"See you guys later" China smiled as he leaves followed by Russia while Japan bows down and eventually followed them.

"Well then…Goodbye, I'll try telling America about it if I found something" Germany smiled and waves as he started to walk way while the Italian followed him.

"Goodbye guys~" Italy waved and leave with Germany.

"Good luck handling with Amérique, Angleterre" France said as he also leaves the room…England just sighed as he remembered what America said…

_It's my problem and I should handle it on my own_

"That stupid git…I hate him…" England mumbled as he looked tired and is obviously hurt at what America had said…

_Why do I care about him so much…I hate him but I…I also love him…_

_I don't understand…._

* * *

><p>America wears a cap to hide his bunny ears while he was entirely frowning all the time while walking down the road…<p>

"Stupid England…" America mumbles biting his lower lip due to the depression he felt.

_Why does he worry so much…Treating me like a child…Why can't he just see how much I grown…Wasn't it enough?…_

America sighed and took out his phone and contacted his best friend Tony.

"Tony? Can you prepare dinner there…Yeah, I'm coming home…Umm sure thing dude…Ok…Uh huh…Got it!...Bye!" America suddenly rushes to a mall to get what Tony was asking of him still thinking about what happened…

Unknown to him there was a girl who was following him around the shadows smiling evilly holding the same amulet…

_The first hand had moved…You're wasting time…You're wasting everything…_

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**RM: **Uggh... My mind is malfunctioning…  
><strong>America: <strong>This story sure is boring huh…**  
>RM: <strong>Well that's because I'm bored Idiot…**  
>England: <strong>America is pretty useless in this…**  
>America: <strong>Hmph…The old man talks…**  
>England: <strong>What did you say!  
><strong>RM: <strong>Will you guys just shut up! You two have been fighting like forever you know!  
><strong>America: <strong>What do you expect me to do? Kiss him!  
><strong>RM &amp; England: <strong>….Is that so….. (Both look evil)  
><strong>America: *<strong>Scared* I didn't mean it! (Tied America) Hey! HEY!  
><strong>RM &amp; England: <strong>*Drags America somewhere…*  
><strong>America: <strong>GUYS! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! HEY GUYS!  
><strong> It's up to your imagination….<strong>

Anyway hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

Ahh! I updated this crap since I realized the errors here (stupid me and my stupid laziness)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Hi Guys! I'm so random with the intro LOL XD. Thank you for reading so far despite with the faults. I still have a lot to say but just read it at the bottom.

Hope you enjoy this story!

…

…

_You can skip these thing actually it's just my disclaimer _-_-

**America:** So tell me again why I have to do this?  
><strong>RM:<strong> Because I say so "IDIOT"  
><strong>America:<strong> Hey! What did you say?  
><strong>RM:<strong> I said "SHUT UP AND GO WITH IT IDIOT"  
><strong>America:<strong> I'm no idiot!  
><strong>RM:<strong> Righhht…England, you do the disclaiming the idiot here doesn't want to dot it anyway….  
><strong>America: <strong>I'm a hero not an idiot…*sulks*  
><strong>England:<strong> Fine…It can't be help…That git is pretty useless anyway  
><strong>America: <strong>I think the useless here is you're home cooking  
><strong>England: <strong>Don't underestimate the "Britain's Invincible Cooking!" You git!  
><strong>America:<strong> Yeah right, Gramps…yousre*nom nom*zho*nom nom*gwuampie (you're so grumpy)  
><strong>England:<strong> Shut up you git! And would you stop eating that! *takes the hamburger*  
><strong>America:<strong> What the hell dude! Give it-  
><strong>RM:<strong> *smack America's head* Let him do the disclaiming already!  
><strong>America:<strong> Sluuuurp~ (not listening…)  
><strong>England:*<strong>mumbles* Anyway, Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya while the story…  
><strong>RM:<strong> Belongs to me of course! So En-  
><strong>America: <strong>ENJOY THE STORY GUYS!_*wink*  
><em>**RM&England: **….

…

Everything in the room was silent almost like everything never existed in the first place complimenting the heavy feeling that the blonde had. America was lying in his bed deep in thought as he remembered something yesterday…

_England's reaction…it almost looked like he was about to cry…_

America felt something just pierced his heart as he felt the guilt he had for hurting the man who was once his brother…

"I'm bored!" He exclaimed suddenly and rise from his bed in a sitting position. The blonde suddenly sighed as he took a glance at the amulet and felt annoyed and pissed at the thought of having his rabbit issues all because of a freaking amulet.

"Stupid amulet…" America muttered as he went towards it and gripped it. America just stared at the amulet obviously hoping for a miracle. Not a miracle of returning back to normal but…A miracle for something more…

_Stop dreaming already…_

America sighed and left the room, heading towards Tony at the living room.

Tony is doing his _thing _with his laptop, sitting at the sofa while America, desperately wanting attention, suddenly hugged Tony. Tony almost fell because of the sudden attack that he received from a stupid hero.

"Let's play a videogame Tony~" America gleefully requested while Tony, despite looking the same, is annoyed like hell. Tony silently stood bringing his laptop along and went passed at the idiot heading towards the door without uttering a single word.

"B-But Tooonyyy~" America begged as he pretend to looked hurt giving his best look. Tony finally snapped and stopped from his tracks and just stood there like a frozen statue. This made America sweat a little.

Tony slowly turned his head and looked at the idiot with his red piercing eyes. This caught America off guard, making him sweat a lot.

"_Shut your f*cking mouth or else…" _Tony uttered and slammed the door leaving the dumfounded idiot alone.

"Tony is such a meanie…*sigh*" America pouted and remained at his seat thinking….

_What to do…_

_What to do…._

_What to do…._

"Ahh!" America shouted gleefully as if like he won or something as he finally thought of something.

America used his mobile phone and call a certain (Who is he again?) person.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

"_H-Hello…" _A soft voice was heard on the other side of the phone.

"WATZZUP BRO!" America greeted pretty loudly and can hurt someone's ear…

"M-Maple! Don't shout like that America! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The poor Canadian cried, probably experiencing a harsh time by now while America just laughed in return being a jerk like always.

"Sooo~ I was thinking if-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" Canada exclaimed suddenly cutting America off.

"But I didn't tell you a-"

"IFYOU'" Canada shouted and abruptly ended the line leaving America confused and shocked….

"Strange….I doesn't remember anything about **him** knowing about **my** rabbit problems…." America said in a weak manner scratching his head, confused….

(**P.S. **Canada was **there **at the meeting at England's house….They just forgotten about him….Same for me…..)

America tried to call Canada once again and waited for Canada to pick up.

"*sigh*…What is it this time?" Canada sighed tiredly as he massaged his temple. (It's not like America can see it, Canada is on the other side of the line anyway XD)

"Can I still come there and hang out? Please~" America asked with a pleading tone at the end.

"….." The other side of the line was silent while America just remained at his seat waiting for Canada to reply.

"NO"

And ended the line immediately….

The American sighed and decided to play the game he received from Japan. He was about to open his console when suddenly his mobile phone rang and checked it to see what it was. It was a message sent by Canada.

_You should do something about that rabbit thing of yours rather than to hang out like nothing happened to you, idiot…. - Canada_

America pouted as he read the message from Canada. The blonde sighed as Canada does made a point about it. He needs to be serious in this kind of things especially if this involves him having rabbit ears and a tail…The problem is…How the hell can he find a freaking cure for some weird rabbit ears especially the annoying tail…

"Maybe I should do something about this thing…" America mumbled as he scratched his head, thinking about it. _I need to take this seriously and think this thoroughly like any other person should…I should...I shoul…._

America looked serious when suddenly he sighed and flashed a pouty face. "Naaah…Thinking too much is bad for my health". _Yeah sure I do insist on finding a cure about this…But…It's too troublesome…Plus it's too boring and lame! A HERO always does things in more of a cool way!_

"And it's not like I could find and ask that girl about this…I don't even know wh-"

…Wait a minute…

America grinned like an idiot after realizing something about what he just thought.

"_I could find and ask that girl about this! I'll use my cool technologies to find her in no time!" _

America's ears became erect due to the excitement he felt (which he doesn't notice by the way) and hurriedly dashed to his room to get the amulet. _Amulet…Amulet…Ah! There it is!_

America snatched the amulet and hurriedly searched for his bag. As he searched for it he opened his mobile phone to call an old erotic ambassador to tell about his COOL plan of his as a HERO like always…

"I can't wait to tell this to England! He'll surely…" America froze as he realized something he shouldn't realize in the first place.

_Eh…Wait…Did I just…thought of him?_

He felt like the world stopped suddenly and can only hear the endless pounding of his heart as it keeps on getting louder and louder thinking about that old geezer.

***SMACK***

America slapped both his cheeks to calm himself and sighed deeply as tried to regain back to his normal self._ If I keep on thinking about him like this I might lose myself completely…_

"I bet he's still mad at me anyway" America mumbled as he sighed deeply._ Geez these feelings I had almost for 200 years already are really starting to strangle me._

America was about to leave when suddenly he passed a mirror and happened to remember about his bunny ears. _Oh sh*t! I almost forgot about that! While I'm at it I probably should wear something to hide my identity in case if I happened to pass some nations._

America wore a red and blue striped hoodie and a star spangled sunglasses and finally sighed in relief. America pretended to be energetic even if the truth is he's still bothered about the thing earlier…

"All right! Now that I'm all set I'm ready to…Ahh! I almost forgot!" America suddenly remembered about Tony and his cat. America hurriedly makes a note for Tony to know why he left.

_I went to find the girl who gave me the amulet.  
>Don't worry though! I got it all covered!<br>Oh! And feed my cat will ya!  
>You already know his favorite<br>Anyway text me if you see this okay!  
>-America!<em>

P.S.  
>Can you buy me some hamburgers<br>while I'm still not at home?  
>Thanks Bro!<p>

"OK! It's now the time for the hero to go and show its awesome appearance!" America shouted to himself and went outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE!<strong>

OH YEAH! It's finished I also fixed my errors at chapter 3 I also deleted it somehow that's why I have to upload it again LOL XD and yeah I decided to make America the uke here XD but this story is still romance and blah blah anyway HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

This sure is short huh XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Woot~ Chapter 5 Oh yeah! XD

England: *Looking from left to right* Umm…  
>RM: Hmm? Looking for America?<br>England: **NO**  
>RM: Riiiight~ and you expect me to believe that?<br>England: Yeah, Why would I look for that stupid git anyway…?  
>RM: *cough*becauseyou*cough*lovehim*cough*<br>England: What? _I swear she just said I lo-_  
>RM: AH! That's right! It's time for disclaiming again<br>England: (-_-)…The characters here are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.  
>RM: But this story belongs to me XD *peace*<br>England: It seems that you're lively today  
>RM: Well that's because I'm about to do something to America sooner or later~<br>England: What is it then?  
>RM: It won't be fun if tell I you right!<br>England: Can you just tell me a hint?  
>RM: Nope! Not a chance! Why not ask him yourself?<br>England: *sigh* No thank you anyway I have to go  
>RM: Good luck at finding America!<br>England: That's not it stupid!  
>RM: Right~ Oh! Enjoy the story guys!<p>

"Achoo!" A certain gentleman sneezed, alone in his room with so many papers and documents around him. _I wonder if someone's thinking about me…_

"*sigh* I still have some paperwork to do…The meeting is in a week so I have to prepare" The Brit mumbled and sighed tiredly, massaging his temples as he worked on his job. England took a glance at the skies and noticed a cloud almost shaped like a rabbit's…Looking at it made him remember someone

"_I wonder if that git is…" _**What bloody hell…**

England stopped writing as he slowly began to panic, realizing who he just remembered.

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Don't get distracted England! That git is a heartless guy! Don't even think about him!" _England shouted to himself in thoughts as he slapped his cheeks trying to calm his self.

*click*

"W-Who's there!" England jumped at his seat making the nation startled.

"Uhh…It's me, Japan" "O-Oh…Sorry I was just…a little surprised that's all" England said apologetically. _That took me by surprise…_

"I'm sorry for surprising you too England" Japan bowed and smiled. "So what's the matter?" England asked

"I'm here to ask about you and..."

"Don't even think about it we're still having _problems_ if you know what I mean" The Brit said with a bitter look on his face.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm really worried about America" Japan looked a bit sad while England sighed and finally smiled. "No need to be worried about that git, he's probably just doing something stupid again but I know he can do it he's a powerful nation anyway"

"He's America all right" Japan chuckled and smiled. "I guess everything is alright then" England smiled as he picked up his mobile phone and put it in his pocket.

_He's probably…doing something stupid…again… I guess it wouldn't hurt… _

"Let's go" England grabbed Japan's hand while the nation looked a bit surprised "But you're still doing your work right"

"I guess taking a break wouldn't hurt right" England opened his mobile phone and stared at it like it was very interesting. "I'm planning to visit that stupid git anyway" Japan noticed the gentle smile England has and smiled. _England…England really loves America…How nice…_

"Ah! I'm sorry I still have to do something so I guess you have to go alone then" Japan said apologetically. "Is that so…It's okay though" England said looking a bit disappointed. "Goodbye then" England started to walk away while Japan watched him left.

"Good luck with America, England" Japan mumbled while smiling.

…

…

…

"Um…Excuse me miss, have you by any chance met a girl with blonde hair and with blue eyes? Oh! She's very cute too by the way"

"I'm sorry" America looked disappointed and sighed. "Thanks"

America walked around the streets where he first found the girl and asked the people about her. It took about half an hour and our hero started to get bored.

"*sigh* I've been running here in circles" America sighed as he looked his surroundings. _Why is it hard to find for that girl I'm already been asking the people around here about her…Hmm I wonder…_

"Maybe I shoul-"

"America?" America jumped when he realized he was called. _Crap I need to improvise…My heroic mustache!_

_If he recognizes me, he must be someone I know! But with this awesome improvise of mine he'll never recognize me! HA HA HA_

America turns around to face the person with determination but when he finally turned he didn't saw anyone except the road and the roaming people.

America just blankly stared at his front looking utterly confused. "Eh? I thought someone called me?" America looked around his surroundings looking for someone that might actually just there who's just waiting or maybe looking at him from somewhere. "Guess I'll stop using this mustache" He took off his fake mustache without knowing that the person who called him was just in front of him, annoyed. It's not the person's fault for being _invisible _anyway…

"_I must be imaging things…" _America thought as he scratched the back of his head. The nation was about to wander again when suddenly someone smacked his head hard making him crouched to the ground. America held his hood to make sure his bunny ears won't be shown. _I mean that's also one of the reasons he wore a hooded sweatshirt anyway._

"America you JACKASS"Canada said looking irritated like hell. "…" America just remained there, frozen.

_Oh sh*t! I gotta think fast! Canada will know about my plan if don't do something! He will…Wait…who…who is he again?_

"W-Who are you again?" The blonde asked out of the blue, still on the ground making the other nation blushed furiously. "I'M CANADA YOU IDIOT!" Canada shouted getting a bit teary-eyed and hurt. "Oh right…Sorry Bro" America laughed nervously patting his brother's shoulder.

"I hate you…" Canada mumbled. "How did you get here anyway? We just talked a while ago…" He asked at the silly American. "I rode on my own made SUPER AWESOME FAST JET PLANE!" America smirked proudly making Canada more irritated.

"Are you going to England then? I mean we are at Europe anyway" America chuckled and moved his head in disagreement. "No way! There's no way I'll go meet with that old geezer! I'm actually..." America suddenly stopped and looked a bit shocked when he noticed the girl he was looking for was waving at him from afar. "America? What's wrong you look like you just met a ghost or so-"

"Hey!" America suddenly shouted and ran towards the girl's direction leaving the confused Canadian behind. "Wait! America you haven't…" Canada tried to chase after America but was blocked by the crowd and eventually lost sight of him. "Told me the reason yet…" Canada sighed in defeat and give up on finding his brother. _America sure was acting strange…Hah...I'm getting worried…_

XxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXxx

The girl walked inside the narrow paths coming from different directions while America was still desperately following her. "Hey wait! You're that girl I met earlier right!"

"It's about the amulet!" America chased after the girl while she continued to walk away leading him to a forest. America lost sight of her when he was finally inside a forest. The American plopped down at the grass to rest while he was catching up with his breathes. "I'm getting *pant* d-dizzy…*pant*" Suddenly he heard a ticking sound coming from his bag and felt a sharp pain making him winced.

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

The sound echoed around the eerie forest as a sign of a beginning for another fucking pain crap…_again…_

America was shaking violently and groaned in pain as he felt the familiar pain from before. America he clutched the ground while he was desperately trying to seize the pain. The beating of heart quickened yet again, trying his best to stand up and walk forward but damn this was too darn difficult to handle even for a _hero_. His hood fell down making his bunny ears visible again while his body failed to follow him making him crouched on the ground. The American thought this could end like before but this time it just endlessly keep on affecting him and beat him like hell.

"_What the fuck is happening here? I don't understand dammit"_

America's vision became blurry and hazy making his condition worse than ever. _"This freaking sucks…I feel like d-dying already" _He heard endless ticking sounds when suddenly it stopped. The pain finally ended but America looked like he was about to die or something. "That w-was *pant* a b-bit *pant* _too much _*pant*" America grimaced as he finally give up and eventually collapsed.

"It must have hurt a lot huh" A girl came closer to the fainted American and smiled innocently. "The second hand moved already…I wonder how you would manage to handle this." She said to herself while she was caressing the American's blonde hair gently. "You're so beautiful…Too bad though, I'm going to ruin you so badly" She whispered and left with a twisted smile on her innocent face.

XxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxxXxx

A certain Brit was just outside America's house walking in circles thinking whether he should continue or not. "Curse this bloody crap…I'm having a bad feeling ever since I came here…" England suddenly stooped and stared at America's house for a long time. "I bet that ungrateful git is still mad at me anyway…" The Brit mumbled while sighing deeply. _"Why did I even bother to visit him anyway?" _

England suddenly thought of the American and blushed immediately. _"Damn it…" _England walked towards the front door and knocked. The door slowly creaked after knocking once making England a bit surprised. _"The door's open…*sigh* that moron…" _

"Hey! You git! Secure your door more often!" England shouted as he entered and was responded with silence. "Hey! America!" England called and waited for a reply. It already took five minutes and it already made the Brit more nervous. _"The door's open and no one is answering me…Don't tell me…" _England's heart throb as he thought about a certain git in trouble or something and can't help but feel more worried. He suddenly scanned the area and noticed a note left at the desk in the living room.

"It's from America…" England mumbled as he read the note. He was relieved that the git wasn't in trouble. _Yup definitely wasn't in trouble…_

"I went to find the girl who gave me the amulet."

Unknowingly for him, he was already crumpling the note slowly.

"_Don't worry though! I got it all covered!"_

_Yep, he definitely got it covered all right…He's the hero after all…_

"DAMN RIGHT" England suddenly shouted and threw the crumpled note on the ground as he realized the American did a stupid thing git!" He cursed, suddenly bursting out of America's house while taking out his mobile phone trying to call the American. England waited for a response when suddenly he heard a beeping sound. _"The number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in…"_ England suddenly ended it and looked totally furious. _"This is total bollocks" _

Why did he search for the girl anyway! It's too dangerous to meet with her again! I mean sure, he said that girl was **cute and innocent and all! **But that doesn't change the fact that she must be the reason for making that git having bunny ears and a tail_ though it quite looks good at him…_Even worse, that girl must be up to something bad! Kissing America at the cheeks is just too much you know! Even though I always wanted to ki…**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!**

The Brit blushed madly, still trying to stay calm and composed after realizing his last statement. "F-First…I-I need to figure out where is that g-git" England stuttered, who is obviously trying to change his thoughts about a _certain someone_ when suddenly his phone rang and answered it.

"This is England speaking, who is it?"

"It's Canada, America's brother" _Dammit…Why is it still about America!_

"Oh right…What's the matter then?" England asked calmly pretending like nothing happened.

"It's about America…you see, I met him at Europe and it seems he was acting kind of weird…Do you know anything?"

"Yeah…I guess I know something so don't worry about it and thanks for the info. Canada" _I guess I already have the answer…_

"Sure…I gotta go, bye"

"Bye" England ended the line and sighed deeply. _I just can't help but feel troubled for that git huh…_

_HELLO AGAIN!  
><em>Chapter 5 ended successfully! Yippee~

I'm really cruel though…making America suffer like that… (LOL XDDD) As the story progress…I really feel like the characters are being OOC and it make me feel a little awkward (who cares, America is still America anyway) I'm also a bit guilty for updating so loooooong~ (It's not like I can really write something bizarre anyway especially being busy) That's why...I'm sorry for the long update and thanks for putting up with it.

Oh! And Please tell me for errors okay XD  
>Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the story for awhile I guess!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

America: Watzzup Yo!  
>RM: Hmm? Oh! There you are, Alfie<br>America: Huh? Alfie?  
>RM: Oh stop being such a jerk. It suits you anyway<br>America: Seriously…Anyway you tortured me on the previous chapter *glares at me* _what's the big deal? _  
>RM: Nothing…It's a part of your script on the story anyway.<br>America: NOTHING! Hey! You made a hero feel weak you know  
>RM: Uhh…Yeah, I did….You do the disclaimer<br>America: Wha! You listening? I was-  
>RM: I SAID YOU DO THE DISCLAIMING *evil music*<br>America: A-All right! Uwaaahh…You look like a g-ghost or something! S-Stop that! o  
>RM: Yes my love~ Anyway just go on<br>America:….The characters here are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya but the story belongs to the girl here…  
>RM: Yes good job America! Now lets move on to the story!<p>

"Auughh…." The blonde groaned, trying his best to stand up. The pain in his headache slowly decreased and felt his strength regained back again. "Man…What happened…" He mumbled. His bag was on the ground scattered while his clothes while in a mess. Even worse he's still in the forest of _nowhere_ and seriously los- LOAFING around. _There's no way a HERO would be lo…NO I'M JUST LOAFING. YES LOAFING _

"Now I should stop idling around and do some action" America said to himself and stood up. He picked up his bag and noticed the amulet clock like tattoo moved yet again. _It actually…Ah, I think I get it now…_

America stared at the amulet again and sighed eventually. "I should-"

The bushes suddenly moved making the blonde's shoulder twitched, aware that there is something going on surely behind those bushes. America gulped. Eyes gaped with fear and anxiety while the moving bushes got even more disturbing and loud. _O-Oh god…I hope it's not a mayuge ghost!_

Suddenly the bushes stop moving and made the blonde left standing there, utterly confused. "I-It…stopped?" He said weakly. America sighed only to realize that he was afraid of something for nothing and decided to inspect the bushes just to be sure. As he came close to it something, A CERTAIN SOMETHING tackled over him, surprising him and made him lose his balance.

"WAAAHH! OMG! I KNEW IT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER- eh?" America looked carefully at his attacker and noticed it was just actually a cute lil' o bunny. "A b-bunny…heh…" The blonde let out a chuckle first and giggled after a few seconds. It didn't last long and eventually became fits of laughter holding onto his stomach while getting teary-eyed a bit. "Hahaha…Man…I actually got afraid by this lil' guy! Heh…he" The American finally calmed down and smiled genuinely at the bunny. "Hi lil' bunny~ I'm actually lo…loafing here! I need to leave right now though"

"_Really? I can lead you out of here!" _The cute rabbit voice said spurting out some flowery aura with cuteness and such. "Really! Tha- WTF! Did I just hear you!" America retreated a bit shocked at the sudden development.

"_Uh duh. You can understand me since we have the same ears right? You're also a bunny like me right" _The bunny tilted its head over while the blonde's eyes were already swirling around unable to register what the rabbit said to his mind. "W-Wait…I'm-I'm a…a…" Something finally hit his head and returned back to reality. "HUH! NO! I'm not a bunny! Look I'm totally different from the other bunnies! I'm a human!" _or maybe a Nation…well who cares…._

"_Well yeah you are like a human but you have ears so…I thought you're a foreigner bunny so I…" _America just looked at the bunny and finally grinned. "This is awesome! I can talk to animals! I got another superhero powers~ my superhuman strength and animal telepathy!"

"_You're awfully happy friend" _

"Yep! So what's your name? I'll take you with me" America smiled. "Umm…Is it okay with you though?"

"_Yes! I would love to….but I don't have a name…" _America smiled goofily and hugged the bunny suddenly. "If that's what you want then I'll name you!" The American suddenly shifted his sitting position properly while thinking of what will be the bunny's name. _Bunny's…name? Ah! Ok! This sounds more suited!_

"You're name would be Bunny! Since you're already one and it sounds more suited right?"

"_Yes I agree! Okay I'll guide you out of this forest umm…" _America smiled once again and patted Bunny's head. "The name's Alfred F. Jones but you can call me Alfred" The blonde stood up and carried Bunny to his arms. "Keep it a secret okay…My name is a bit special than any other humans here" Bunny nodded in response and rested on the blonde's chest. _"Umm…Why is your name special?" _Bunny finally asked while America just chuckled. "Heh well let's just say only my close friends can call me that or maybe only by someone I really love"

_Someone I love…._

"_Alfred? You're dazing off" _"Ahh…" America snapped from reality and blushed furiously, realizing he thought of the same man again. "Sorry…Anyway let's go out of this place"

"_Mmm! I agree" _

_Maybe I should just go to England and apologize…No I wouldn't if I did he might still treat me like a child…I won't…_

"_Alfred? What happened?" _Bunny asked noticing the sad look on America's face. "I-It's nothing…Just thinking…." He said in respond. _"Did you know that a bunny dies when it's lonely and alone? I'm here. So smile okay!"_

"Heh…I'm glad I decided on taking you home Bunny" America chuckled, patting the rabbit's head. Again the younger nation thought of England again but with a different idea.

_I wonder if he's looking for me…Hah...Maybe not._

America continued to walk forward while Bunny was leading him by telling where he should head next. While walking, the blonde suddenly smiled like an idiot making the lil' o cute Bunny confuse. _It would be nice if that old geezer was gasping for breathe while frantically searching for me though…._

A man was panting hard, grasping for breathe while holding the wall beside him to maintain his balance properly especially after running around, searching for a certain git he truly hates but at the same time a silly man he loves and cares for. "THAT GIT! *pant* MAKING ME *pant* RUN F-F*pant* FOR HOURS! *pant*" He shouted between his pants, ignoring the stares of the people walking by.

England looked like he just took a bath except with his sweat though. The Brit was so furious that he forgotten about his condition and continued his search for the younger nation. _That git if I saw him I'm gonna hit him with my Britannia Kick! It's getting dark already and he's still missing. That stupid idiot!_

England clenched his fist, feeling his chest tighten with pain filled with nothing but guilt and doubt. _I want to see him so badly *tsk* I don't want him to go and left again. This time I'm gonna hold his hand and never let go again._

England was still searching for the blonde even though it was already late at night. Only the lights on streets and the peaceful silence accompanied him while the people decrease and decrease until only few were still there roaming around. This only made England feel worse and horrible as the time goes by. He needed to see if the man he loves is really alright and make sure he was perfectly fine. No matter what he have to. He seriously wants to find that idiotic hero to ease his rising worries.

_Please…Let me see him…_

_Alfred…._

America's ears twitched hearing someone called his name. "Huh…My name…." _"Alfred? What is it?"_ Bunny asked while looking at the aware teen. "Someone…Someone called my name…His voice sound familiar…Too familiar though as if I actually knew that person…" He said slowly while the growing tensions rise in his heart. _I can't seem to relax…I wonder why…_

"_Umm…You know I really know this place and all but for some reason when we head at the right path, we return to the same place again…as if we're stuck here…" _Bunny admitted while America slumped down sighing. He patted Bunny's head while looking at his side deep in thought. "Yeah…I noticed it for a while too…" _What in the world is happening…_

America took out his wristwatch and noticed it says 12pm even though he can clearly see the sky was dark enough to consider it was already late at night. It should say its 12 am or maybe 1 am by right now. (A/N: The time I use here is not the military time or something I don't what it is called that is 24+ hours. It's the 12+ hour. Just telling so you guys might not get confuse XD)

_Weird…totally weird…It's like the time inside here is more advanced than the...Maybe my watch is just broken…_

Just when America was about to stand up and plan on finding a way out, he suddenly heard another ticking from his bag. _What wait! I!_

He felt his feet was constricted by something even though there was nothing there and fell down when he felt like something pulled him. Slowly but surely the sound was too familiar to even ignore it making him react and aware. Bunny was getting worried, witnessing the blonde on the ground and stayed there as if it was in bind.

"_What's happening? Alfred! Alfred!" _

"Auughh!" He suddenly shouted from pain, feeling the same pain yet again. _Not again…I won't faint this time! No I won't! _

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Hey Alfred…Let's play a game…_

"N-No….*pant* S-Stop…" He uttered between his pants looking totally drained once again.

_If the amulet's cursed hand went to 12 its game over. Look it already strike three. _

"W-Who are you? Hahh…S-Show yourself…Nnnghh…Augghh…" The pain was too much to handle. It was really hard. Especially when someone's talking to him and it was just a FREAKING VOICE he's actually talking to. _Am I going crazy?_

_Don't worry my dear…You haven't lost your mind yet…If you can find a way on finding out how to stop the clock then you won but if you don't…well~ _

America was too afraid and out of energy to speak and decided to give in.

_You will become mine and mine alone. _No this is a lie. No…No…NO!

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" America suddenly shouted while the unknown things that constricted him to move were gone and the ticking sound weakened. It was still obvious he was in pain but that doesn't stop him from speaking. No I won't shut up and let this freaking voice control me. I WON'T BE ANYONE'S POSSESION AT ALL.

_You should be more worried about getting out of this forest. To tell you the truth I put this on a spell so you can't get out of here and be stuck here forever~ that way you'll be mine easier._

The blonde can hear the heartless laugh of the unknown voice and felt like he was being crashed already. America clenched his fist, gritting his teeth while his heart was filled with fear and anxiety. His body became numb and forced his self to stand him.

"No…I won't let this happen no! Never!"

_Heh…That means you accept the game ne~ well good luck! Since you participated in my game might as well left you with a little gift~_

"Damn it" America scowled while he can't feel his body anymore. The pain made his body like that anyway plus that annoying voice that ruined his freaking day.

_You can wake up now my dear bunny~_

"Huh" He suddenly rose making Bunny jumped in shock. _"Alfred you finally woke up! You fainted earlier you know"_

"B-Bunny?" America's hand slowly reached out for Bunny to hold him but was discontinued with a shout that was a voice from a man he totally knew…

"AMERICA!" It shouted again and was getting clearer and clearer. While the repeated shout was getting clearer and clearer, America can hear steps from an unknown person until it finally showed it self. It was actually an exhausted Brit grasping for air while his sweat was visible. "E-England?" America's eyes widened as he realizes it was actually the man he loves. Without second thought, England suddenly hugged the sitting American to his arms and hugged him tightly. "America…You're really…" _Oh well so much for the Britannia Kick…_

"E-England…." America was too shocked to register everything to his mind but without thinking he hugged the Briton in return and rested in his chest. "Ahh…Bunny he's England" America suddenly said pointing England while looking at Bunny. _"Ahhh I see…" _

"A bunny? America what did you-" "England I'mma gonna take him home! He's name is Bunny" America smiled. England suddenly smacked America in the head making the younger nation groaned in pain. "What's the big deal you old geezer! I was already on the verge of dying you erotic ambassador!" He suddenly said while sticking out his tongue at Engalnd. "What? _On the verge of dying _you say?" This time England glared at him shooting daggers.

_Me and my noisy mouth…_

"WHUT! What I meant was I tripped on the ground right Bunny?" America smiled goofily while looking at Bunny giving him a sign to agree. _I won't tell him about that game or whatever it is…I don't want to make England worry ….This is my problem so I should let him out of trouble. _

Bunny absent-mindedly nodded unknown why he have to agree making the Briton surprised. "It can actually understand you?" He said while pointing at the cute clueless rabbit. "Of course! I can speak telepathy with animals now!" The silly blonde proudly announced. "W-What! You need to tell me how and why you are in this place anyway!" England suddenly said while America just snickered. "Let's go to your house first England…It's already too late you know…the night I mean…" England just looked at him helplessly and sighed in defeat. "You're right…But you better tell me when we got there okay!"

"I promise…promise…" This time America looked at England gently and smiled. This caught the Brit by surprise thus making him blush a little. "L-Let's so already" England said holding America's hand and grasped it tightly but with care. The younger nation just smiled and called Bunny to follow them.

_I'm glad I found you _America….

England thought

_I'm glad you found me England…._

America thought

_I really love you….I love you…._

Chapter 6 END!  
>Hiya~ Did you like that? I hope you did XDDD Anyway if there are some errors again can you gladly tell me? Thanks! I'm in high spirits today :D<p> 


	7. Sorry Guys! -AN-

Guys I am sorry for not telling you this but I discontinued the story because it sucks so bad and I lost motivation to write. Hahaha! But after seeing it's still getting favorites and alerts. I thought of rewriting everything and finishing it again, plus I felt bad so…Sorry for everything! I have a new fanfiction account btw and I'll post the first two fics of mine here, there. I won't promise you anything though. I should still have told you guys sooner.

The new ff account of mine is RheMe3674

I'm still not promising you anything though. Since both fics of mine fails so bad XD It can't be undone. I'm still not a good writer Pfft but thanks anyway! For liking the story so far =w=''' /slapped


End file.
